


Two Worlds: A Consequence

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [11]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n waits for Dean to return. But his anger disappears when something occurs in the world.





	Two Worlds: A Consequence

“Dean! DEAN!”

Y/n yelled out of the window as he drove through the city, trying to think of any place Dean could’ve gone.

He left Baby behind, which meant he wouldn’t have gone too far.

But y/n knew basically nothing about San Francisco. So he had no idea where Dean could be.

On top of that, he completely forgot to tell the sisters and get their help, instead, just running out and after Dean.

So now, here he was, driving around, trying to find the moron.

“Dean!”

Y/n groaned, stopping the car and scrolling through his phone, once again calling Dean.

“_This is Dean. Leave a message_”.

The simple voicemail just made y/n even more pissed.

“Goddamit!”

Y/n slammed his phone against the dashboard, not giving a single shit about Dean’s beloved, shitty car, when he fucking ran away.

“Y/n-Sam couldn’t find Dean either”.

Y/n jumped in his seat, whipping around to see Cas sat there, looking as stoic as ever.

“Dammit, Cas. Don’t scare me like that. Did you ask the sisters to look for him?”

Cas nodded, telling y/n he’d just left when they started.

Y/n sighed deeply, trying to will the stress away, before he started the car.

“Ok…let’s get back and see if they found anything”.

“You find him?”

Cas shook his head while y/n didn’t answer, slamming the door shut.

“I’ll take that as a no”.

Y/n glared at Sam, pissed that Dean had just run off while they had work to do.

“Guys, we can’t find him either”, Paige explained, the scrying not able to locate Dean anywhere.

“Well-where the hell did he go? It’s not like he can keep himself hidden from us”.

“He’s probably somewhere hard to track. We didn’t have anything of his to track him by”, Paige added in an attempt to pacify y/n.

He knew she was right.

When Dean got pissed or upset, he tended to disappear to have some time to himself.

Y/n assumed he’d probably be gone for a few hours and turn back up when he calmed down.

He just wished it would happen sooner rather than later.

It was getting dark.

Y/n had sat in the attic, staring out the window, wishing he’d see Dean’s figure walking up the steps and into the house.

But that hadn’t happened for the last few hours.

“Still not here?”

Y/n shook his head in response to Piper’s question, watching as she sat next to him.

“He’ll come back. It’s understandable that he’d be angry. Besides, I can tell he loves you. Pretty sure he wouldn’t just leave you”.

Y/n smiled softly, blushing at her words.

Y/n always loved when people noticed Dean’s affection for him. 

It made him feel…special.

“And I just-I wanted to thank you. For the deal. You don’t even know her. And you made a deal just to save our sister. I just-thank you. I don’t know-don’t know what I’d have done if we lost her”.

Y/n shuffled closer, pulling her into a hug as he heard her voice cracking slightly, getting emotional as she thought of the small amount of time that she had to deal with losing Paige.

“It’s fine. We need you all to stop whatever the hell they’re causing. Besides, he wants me for a few hours. That’s all”.

She smiled at y/n, holding his hand reassuringly, when they heard yelling from downstairs.

“Y/N! SAMMY! GET DOWN HERE!”

Y/n’s eyes widened at the sound of Dean’s voice, rushing out of the attic and downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Prue asked, running out of the kitchen with Phoebe, everyone else gathering to stare at Dean.

“Outside. Look outside”, he panted, sweat running down his face.

Everyone walked towards the door, stepping out onto the porch and looking up at the sky.

“What the bloody hell?”

The sky was…red.

No-orange.

Actually, it was…black?

Everything was changing, flashing from one thing to the next, like a broken channel.

“It’s happening, isn’t it? Whatever they did by joining our two worlds, it’s gonna bite them in the ass”, Phoebe commented, staring at the ever changing sky.

“And take us with it”.


End file.
